SAYONARA, ONE-SHOT
by IsaMorinaga
Summary: Las últimas palabras de Morinaga. Souichi se da cuenta demasiado tarde de sus errores. A/U


_**SAYONARA, ONE-SHOT**_

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han ayudado a escribir este fanfic. Aurora Ishida y Da Rayne. Quiero agradecer a Giselle, my twin, por escuchar todas mis tonterías y apoyarme día tras día. **

**Mi Sempai, gracias y perdón.**

_Viernes, 22:31 pm_

_Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, pero debo decirte adiós. Sé que por mucho que lo intenté mis esfuerzos han sido en vano. _

_Estar a tu lado me produce dolor. Ahora tú eres feliz, sin mí. Te has echado una bonita novia, quien fue tu amiga de la infancia y la cuál ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace más de 10 años. Desde el principio supe que no eras gay, y que no tenía ninguna remota posibilidad de estar contigo, pero aun así, con una simple mirada o palabra tuya me emocionaba, me hacía falsas ilusiones y así fue como te forcé a aceptar mis sentimientos sin darme cuenta. _

_Fui un egoísta, pensando solo en mí. Nunca pensé en tus sentimientos o tus planes del futuro. Siempre supe que querías tener hijos, que querías ser padre… pero dejé de lado tus deseos. _

_Aún recuerdo ese día. Estabas muy animado, con una gran sonrisa inusual en tu cara y revisando tu teléfono cada vez que podías. Al admirar la pantalla tu sonrisa crecía, veía en tus ojos un brillo que no había visto nunca. Sé que soy un hombre muy celoso y desconfiado, hasta el punto de revisar tu teléfono cada vez que podía. No lo tenías protegido con ningún tipo de contraseña, y eso me facilitaba las cosas. Nunca vi nada interesante… hasta ese día. Estabas enviándote mensajes con una tal Yuuna. Todos eran mensajes simples, pero los más recientes me rompieron el alma. "Aún estás en mi corazón", "Los días más felices son los que estoy a tu lado", "Me gustas", "Siempre te he querido". _

_Comencé a llorar, sintiendo mi corazón roto, vacío, destrozado. Me enfadé, quise volver a desaparecer de tu vida, pero esta vez para siempre. Pero por mucho que quisiera tenía que terminar mi maestría… solo 4 meses más a tu lado. _

_Me tiré a la cama y lloré como nunca. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? Me enamoro, y cuando pienso que todo va bien me rompen el corazón. Pero no te culpo a ti, tú sólo sigues lo que dicta tu corazón. _

_Sin darme cuenta, me dormí entre lágrimas. A la mañana siguiente me levanté con una sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad que hizo temblar todo mi cuerpo. No quería ir a la universidad, pero tú no sabías que había leído vuestros mensajes, así que debía ocultarlo. _

_Llegué tarde a la universidad, pero tú tenías una reunión con el profesor Fukushima, así que estaba solo. En ese momento lo agradecí, necesitaba reflexionar, ya que si tú estuvieras aquí yo no podría concentrarme. Pasaron las horas, y sin darme cuenta la puerta se abrió y llegaste tú. Dijiste que sólo te quedarías unas horas ya que tenías "algo importante que hacer después" y que no te esperara despierto. Supe inmediatamente que te verías con ella, con Yuuna. Evité tu mirada, no podía verte a los ojos o me pondría a llorar ahí mismo. Entonces como siempre, decidí escapar. Me fui hacia casa. Tú no te interesaste en saber por qué me fui antes del laboratorio, ni tampoco intentaste detenerme. Me entristecí… nuestra relación ha cambiado tanto…_

_Cuando llegué a casa me derrumbé. Me tiré en el suelo y lloré. "Esto es tan doloroso, que no puedo soportarlo… acabaré con esto" pensé._

_Ahora, han pasado 5 minutos y sigo tirado en el suelo. Cojo papel y lápiz y me pongo a escribir como si no hubiera un mañana. Irónico… ya que no habrá un mañana. Al menos no para mí. _

_Mamá, Papá… siento haberles defraudado como hijo. No os preocupéis, vuestro hijo homosexual no os dará más problemas._

_Nii-san, Masaki-san…. sed muy felices._

_Hiroto-kun… gracias por tus consejos durante todos estos años. Gracias por aguantar mis estupideces, y gracias por haber estado a mi lado. Nunca te olvidaré._

_Sempai… sé feliz con Yuuna, tu futura esposa. Te amé, te amo… pero no voy a seguir haciéndolo. No quiero hacernos más daño. "Si amas a alguien déjalo ir"… nunca pensé que llegaría a aplicar esa frase en mi vida, aunque seré yo quien me vaya. Nunca pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien tanto como para llorar noche tras noche y sonreír como si todo fuera bien frente a los demás. Pretendo ser fuerte… pero soy débil. Tanto físicamente como mentalmente._

_¿Me amas? Yo te amo. Siento que he forzado mis sentimientos en ti. Pero todo tiene un fin, y supongo que este es el fin de nuestra "relación". Si es que alguna vez hubo alguna._

_Por todo, lo siento. Pero aun así no me arrepiento de mis sentimientos, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado, no me arrepiento de conocerte. Me has hecho entender que significa amar, me has hecho muy feliz. Por eso…gracias._

_No obstante, si tuviera que pedir un último deseo egoísta… me gustaría un último beso tuyo. Aunque sé que no podrá ser. _

_Quiero que recuerdes que NADIE te amará como lo hice yo. _

_Gracias y perdón por todo. _

_Se despide formalmente,_

_~Morinaga Tetsuhiro._

_Sábado, 04:12 am_

**POV SOUICHI**

Leía ese pedazo de papel con lágrimas en los ojos. Caí al suelo de rodillas, horrorizado, impotente e incrédulo observando fijamente al cuerpo ensangrentado de Morinaga en el suelo. Tenía cortes muy profundos en ambos brazos y muñecas llenas de sangre ya seca. En el suelo había un gran charco de sangre, varios cuchillos de diferentes filos y tamaño, una botella de licor de extraña procedencia y un bote de somníferos.

**¿M-m..mo..rina..ga...? **– Me derrumbé en el suelo.

En ese momento, entendí cuanto había sufrido Morinaga por mi culpa. Entendí la intensidad de su amor, y entendí cuán enserio iban sus palabras. Entendí que debería haber cortado esta relación por lo sano. Y entendí que debería haberle contado sobre Yuuna y no darle más falsas esperanzas. Entendí que fui un demonio que se aprovechó de un inocente ángel.

Pero era demasiado tarde.


End file.
